Coeur brisé
by Elficiel
Summary: Qu'arriverait-il si Yuugi était moins 'gentil' avec son double ?... Puzzleshipping, one-shot.


**'Alut :)**

**Comme ça fait longtemps que ça me travaille un peu beaucoup, voici un One-shot sur un pairing que j'aime beaucoup, le PuzzleShipping :) Un grand merci à Taku C moi pour me l'avoir fait découvrir...**

**Attention il se peut que le Yuugi introduit dans la fic soit légèrement OOC sur les bords…**

* * *

-

-

-

Auteur** :** Regenerating Fire :)

Type : Angst et romance...

Rating : K+

* * *

-

**Coeur brisé**

**-**

**-**

_Yuugi POV. _

_-_

L'âme au désespoir, le cœur en larmes, je pénètre en trombes dans la silencieuse atmosphère de ma chambre. Ma vue se fait de plus en plus brouillée au fur et à mesure que je fais un pas, et que des pensées imprègnent mon esprit tandis que des bribes de paroles et d'images sonnent encore dans ses tréfonds bouleversés.

-

-

'_Désolée'_… Ses yeux bleus aux eaux tristes qui scrutent le sol… Ses cheveux bruns qu'elle secoue avec une apparente tristesse. _'C'est…C'est impossible….' _

-

L'attention toute particulière qu'elle **lui** dévouait, **son** nom dans presque toutes ses conversations… En vérité, je le savais, je….je l'ai toujours su, mais, sans savoir comment l'expliquer, le tant soit peu d'espoir que j'ai conservé m'a poussé à tout lui dire, et précédée de quelques hésitations, vint cette cruelle révélation. Dès lors, quelque chose s'était déchirée en moi…

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**L'Amour est la chose la plus douce et la plus amère**_

Cette phrase, je la connais. Bon nombre de fois que je la lis dans des magazines…

-

-

-

N'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres de mon lit, je m'y allonge lentement ; une nouvelle vague de souffrance, plus forte que toutes les précédentes, anéantit les dernières résistances que j'avais tant bien que mal dressées. Ca fait un bon moment que mes yeux me brûlent, et ne pouvant plus refouler les litres de larmes qui débordent plus que jamais de mes yeux, voilà que je me mets à pleurer comme une fontaine. C'est pas vrai ! Je frappe l'oreiller de mon poing. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je pleure comme un bébé ?...

-

-

'_Mais je…. J'aime Atem…'_

Telles ont été les dernières paroles de Anzu, car ayant senti mon cœur se tordre douloureusement, j'étais parti en courant, comme un gamin qu'on a contrarié…

* * *

**&**

**-**

Environ une éternité s'était écoulée, et même toute l'éternité n'aurait pas suffi à cesser mes pleurs. Par curiosité, je tourne ma tête vers l'autre côté de la chambre où s'affiche sur le mur une horloge analogique. Il est dix-huit heures quinze ; et je suis rentré aux environs de seize heures …

Pendant que je renifle, j'entends sans trop y prêter attention, un claquement de la porte du salon depuis ma chambre. Une fatigue chronique accompagne peu à peu ma tristesse…

-

-

Tout à coup...

-

-

« _Yuugi ?_ »

-

-

Juste derrière la porte, une voix, suave et grave. Une voix que je connais bien…  
Atem ! C'est lui, le détenteur de l'amour que j'ai toujours ardemment désiré.

-

La poignée de ma porte bouge… Je me lève précipitamment, retrouvant soudain dans une ultime pensée toute mon énergie coutumière.

-

-

La porte s'entrouvre dans un léger grincement, et je serre les poings, adoptant une contenance voulue rigide et intraitable.

-

« Je ne savais pas que tu finissais plus tôt. Et dire que je t'ai cherché à travers tout le lycée… », dit un adolescent en rivant ses yeux rubis dans mon regard, avec un sourire.

Sourire qui s'efface aussitôt. Mon regard lui a fait l'effet que je voulais ! Ses yeux jettent une lueur inquiète et me fixent intensément.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

-

-

Il faut que j'y arrive…. Jusqu'au bout !

-

« Ce qu'il y a ? Il y a que mon cœur souffre depuis que tu es là, Pharaon. Il y a que je vis en pestiféré à cause de toi« ».

-

-

Toute l'amertume qui se contenait au-dedans de moi s'est déferlée par flots dans cette parole lâchée d'une traite. A travers un brouillard mouillé qui voile ma vue, je distingue un léger vacillement chez lui. Les larmes menacent encore de revenir… Que dis-je, elles débordent déjà de mes yeux !

**-**

* * *

**-**

Passent les heures. Trop longues, trop rapides… mon coeur cicatrise….

Jamais je n'avais autant envié mon autre moi ; il avait tout : le cœur de Anzu, le charme (Pourquoi la quasi-totalité des filles du lycée le harcèleraient-elles, autrement ?), le mystère, et le cœur de Anzu.

-

Maintenant, j'ai trouvé un moyen : je pleure silencieusement, dans ma poitrine. Pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Mais ma souffrance demeure intacte. Lancinante, elle va et vient à sa guise.

-

-

Aujourd'hui, c'est avec la mort dans l'âme que je franchis les marches des escaliers du lycée. Quel calvaire que l'école ! Les kilos de mon sac me pèsent sur le dos à chaque pas que j'effectue. Sans prêter la moindre attention aux gémissements, plaintes et protestations des autres élèves autour de moi ; voilà que j'entre enfin dans le hall de l'établissement. Les cours débutent dans quelques minutes …

Alors que je fouille dans mon casier, des voix se rapprochent de moi. Ce sont celles de Jonouchi, Honda, Bakura et… Atem…

-

« Salut ! Quoi de neuf ?

-

-

Je ferme le casier, serrant mes affaires contre ma poitrine.

« Rien... Anzu n'est pas là ? »

-

-

Une ombre semble traverser le regard de Jonouchi.

« Non, elle ne viendra pas », lance Atem, qui enfonce tranquillement ses mains dans se poches.

-

-

-

Elle…Elle ne viendra pas ? La chose qui bat dans ma poitrine se serre inexplicablement. En levant ma tête, je découvre les yeux rubis du pharaon intensément rivés dans les miens. Pourquoi sens-je mes joues se réchauffer ?  
L'évènement d'hier me revient en tête. Pourquoi ai-je agi ainsi ? Il va sans doute vouloir des explications. Sur la façon dont je l'ai éconduit, la raison pour laquelle je l'ai ensuite évité de toute la soirée…

-

Je déglutis avec peine et enlève ma main de mon casier. " _Yuugi_ " entends-je déjà, dans le brouhaha des paroles.  
Oh non… Il se fraye un chemin dans le cercle que formaient les garçons, se rapproche toujours un peu plus de moi.

-

-

« Inutile de te donner cette peine, Pharaon. »  
Ces mots sortent rapidement de ma bouche, circulent dans l'air et le font froncer des sourcils.

« Pourqu- »

La sonnerie se déclenche et couvre le reste de ses paroles. Ma parole, c'est vraiment ce qui s'appelle être sauvé par le gong… Il ferme ses lèvres, me regarde toujours. Je vois dans ses orbes améthyste se refléter mon expression de panique. Puis je détourne ma tête, et me dirige vers la salle de cours.

-

-

Les garçons doivent sans doute s'étonner de mon comportement. Tant pis !

-

* * *

-

Les sciences physiques sont vraiment faites pour nous casser la tête ! Alors que je m'imaginais que deux heures d'ennui étaient passées, je m'aperçois en regardant ma montre…. Que ça fait seulement dix minutes que ça a commencé ! Le temps passe tellement lentement ! …

Je sens mon cou se raidir par un affreux torticolis, mais n'ose tourner ma tête sur les côtés.  
J'ai trop peur de voir _son_ regard.

-

-

De retour à la maison, il faut que je…

-

-

-

« Mais puisqu'il connaît sans doute toute la leçon fait hier, je suppose que monsieur Mutô voudra bien nous expliquer qu'est-ce qu'un ion monoatomique... », dit soudain la voix du professeur ; ce dernier me zyeutant passionnément.

-

Euh…

Je me gratte la joue, creusant la totalité de mon esprit.

Et puis d'abord…

Qu'est-ce que c'est, un ion ?

-

-

Ma panique le fait intérieurement jubiler. J'aperçois un sourire tirer un coin de sa bouche.

« Tu me sembles bien rêveur, Mutô. Peut-être qu'un exposé sur la composition des atomes pour demain te remettra les pieds sur Terre. »

-

-

Rires serviles des tarés du premier rang. Je ne dis rien.

-

-

-

Et le cours se termine dans la plus stricte monotonie, au rythme de l'insistant tic-tac de l'horloge. Ne prenant aucunement attention aux regards posés sur moi, lourds d'hilarité, je scrute le prof, faisant semblant de suivre le cours.

-

* * *

-

La sonnerie ! Enfin !

Tous se ruent vers la sortie, profitant de la récréation. Moi, je range tristement mon matériel, tête baissée. Cerise sur le gâteau, le prof sadique avait déclaré une interrogation orale générale. Ne sachant évidemment pas grand-chose, j'avais eu l'heur de me voir avec quatre heures de retenue ce samedi…

La honte avait décidément jeté son dévolu sur ma personne.

-

-

« Yuugi ! »  
Surgie de nulle part, la voix de Atem brise ma douce mélancolie.

Je baisse obstinément la tête ; le sol n'ayant jamais eu autant d'attrait que maintenant. Encore lui ! Comment faire pour m'en débarrasser ?

Il se range à mes côtés.

-

-

« Que veux-tu ? » lance-je sèchement.

« Te parler. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé ce matin. Mais le tort que je t'ai fait. Je veux le savoir... »

Réprimant difficilement un soupir, je prends mon souffle avant de dire timidement :

-

« C'est à cause de toi… si Anzu… »

Puis je me tais, à cours d'autres arguments. Il écarquille les yeux. Puis délivre des mots de ses lèvres.

-

-

« …C'est pour cela que tu as réagi ainsi ? … »

Silence de ma part. Que dire ? Les mots me manquaient.

-

« Tu m'en veux de ce que Anzu… »

Il se tait. Il a sans doute compris.

Les larmes remontent et apparaissent aux coins de mes yeux, pour brouiller ma vue. Il va encore me faire pleurer. Je le sens se plonger dans ses pensées. Ses yeux sont toujours rivés dans les miens ; je suis dans son champ de vision mais transparent. Des piques acérées traversent mon ventre pour torturer mes viscères et faire dans mon estomac de bien étranges nœuds.

Je sens amertume, rancœur et colère refluer en moi.

-

-

« A cause de toi, je suis devenu invisible aux yeux de Anzu ! », m'écrie-je en ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux larmes qui ruissellent sur mon menton. « Tu ne le sais pas mais depuis que tu as ton propre corps, elle ne m'a pas parlé depuis une semaine, si ce n'est que pour me dire que c'est TOI qu'elle aime ! »

-

-

Il semble revenu dans la pénible réalité, et me fixe de son regard pénétrant. Malgré tous mes efforts pour le soutenir, je me sens fort embarrassé. J'ai l'impression que ses orbes violacées sondent les moindres recoins des profondeurs de mon âme.  
C'est l'un des atouts que possède le Pharaon. La particularité de faire détourner les regards de tous ceux qui se risquent à les ancrer dans le sien.

-

-

-

Le vent est violent ce soir. Terriblement secoués, mes cheveux ondulent dans la danse gelée des bourrasques, et masquent ma vue.

-

-

« Pour commencer, sache que … », commence Atem.

-

-

Je ne veux pas connaître le reste de ses paroles.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications.

Pas question qu'il remue le couteau dans la plaie.

J'en m'en vais.

-

Il crie mon nom. Ses paroles résonnent à mes oreilles et se font emporter par le vent.

-

* * *

**-**

C'est avec une certaine appréhension que je saisis le téléphone. Ma mémoire me dicte les touches sur lesquelles je dois appuyer.

-

-

**Biiiip….**

**-**

L'atmosphère du salon est toujours la même, quoique modifiée par la voix criarde de la télévision que regarde Papy.

**-**

**-**

**Biiip…**

-

Je sens une boule gêner ma gorge. Ma respiration se fait trouble.

**-**

**-**

**Biiip…**

-

Après notre rendez-vous voudra-t-elle encore me parler ?

**-**

**-**

**Biiip….**

-

Une voix surgit enfin à l'autre bout de l'appareil...

-

-

-

_« Bonjour. Vous êtes sur la messagerie du 15 32 10. Veuillez laisser… »_

-

-

La messagerie ! Elle a éteint son portable ! De dépit je compose un autre numéro. Je suis fatigué.

-

-

-

« _Vous ne savez pas ? _», réplique froidement la voix de madame Mazaki. « _Anzu est partie aux Etats-Unis pour poursuivre ses études de danse._ »

Je réponds quelque chose, et remercie avec une voix à peine audible.

Elle est …. Partie ?

Anzu est partie…

-

Le combiné tombe de mes mains et atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit métallique.

-

-

-

« Quelle émission stupide ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! », s'éleve la voix indignée de Papy.

Papy qui est trop occupé à regarder son émission stupide pour voir son petit-fils regagner la salle de bain, tête baissée.

**-**

**-**

_**Je ne reverrai plus jamais Anzu**_

**-**

**-**

Je frotte mes yeux qui ne savent plus discerner rêves d'avec réalité.

**-**

**-**

_**Je ne reverrai plus jamais l'azur de ses yeux, la douceur qui enveloppait sa voix, le brun de ses cheveux qui caressaient sa nuque**_

**-**

**-**

La vingtaine de comprimés pharmaceutiques de mon grand-père s'enfonce difficilement le long de mon œsophage et me laisse sur la langue un goût amer. Ça tombe sur le sol tapissé de mon estomac, avec l'aide d'une ultime déglutition.

-

Je me regarde dans la glace. Une petite tête dont la hauteur n'atteindra sans doute jamais la taille de mes idéaux. Des pommettes saillantes. De grands yeux lilas et tristes. Je ne serai jamais qu'un enfant. Un grand enfant qui a toujours besoin qu'on l'assiste et le console.

Je me rappelle encore le jour où mes parents sont morts. C'était l'après-midi ou le soir, je ne sais plus, mais me souviens que le soleil était encore dans le ciel. Je jouais avec des petites voitures, quand les voisins sont entrés dans la maison avec un air apitoyé. Je ne savais pas encore ce que signifiait le mot « Mort » ce jour-là. Aussi ne comprenais-je pas leur multiples '_Pauvre enfant'_, et de leur mains moite caressant ma tête. Si Papy n'avait jamais accepté de me prendre en charge dans sa maison, je serais l'heure qu'il est, à l'Assistance publique ou dans un orphelinat. Monsieur et madame Mutô, morts dans un accident de voiture. C'est ce qu'ont rapporté les informations du journal local.

-

-

Une douleur lancinante m'assaille, en s'emparant de mon ventre, et convulse mon corps frémissant. Ma bouche se mue en une grimace. Mes forces s'évaporent comme de la vapeur au soleil. Le sol se rapproche vertigineusement de moi. Y poser ma tête n'est qu'un soulagement illusoire. Cette sensation est si pénible…

-

Puis j'entends plusieurs voix. Celle, horrifiée de Grand-père et celle de Atem. Ils crient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à hurler mon nom comme ça ? La douleur se répand dans mon être entier, ce qui la rend plus supportable. Mais celle de mon âme n'en demeure qu'indemne.  
Anzu est partie et ne m'aime pas ; qu'importe le reste ?



**-**

**-**

Soudain une main effleure ma joue, touche l'endroit où ont coulé tant de larmes. Un murmure se détache du brouhaha, et vient tout proche de mon oreille. Je ne comprends pas son sens. Tout me paraît confus. Deux bras enserrent ma taille. Je reconnaîtrais cette odeur exotique entre milles.

Désolé, Atem, c'est trop tard.

Mes sens sont dans l'incapacité d'interpréter ce que tu cherches tant à me communiquer. Je fais un effort surhumain pour ouvrir mes paupières…

Mais je me rends compte que celles-ci sont déjà grandes ouvertes, pourtant je ne vois rien. Pas même ton visage que je devine tout près, et tes yeux couleur du sang rubis que je sens posé sur moi…  
Des gouttes d'eau tombent sur mon visage. Qu'est-ce donc ?

-

-

A présent, je ne sens plus rien… Je me trouve dans un noir profond…. Les battements de mon coeur devenus plus faibles et plus espacés finissent par se murer dans un mutisme boudeur….

**-**

**-**

* * *

_-_

_Normal POV._

Les larmes perlaient sur ses joues, toujours plus nombreuses. Mais il s'en moquait. Seul avec sa souffrance, seul avec ses remords...

-

Le garçon aux doux yeux lilas ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie.  
Parti, il était bel et bien parti…

L'ancien souverain avait oublié la présence du vieil homme paniqué qui parlait au téléphone d'une voix altérée.

-

-

Il resserra son étreinte sur celui qui jadis, avait été l'un des piliers de sa vie. Les yeux de ce dernier demeuraient obstinément clos. Les caressant d'une main tremblante, Atem posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Yuugi Mutô ; là où était, immobile, silencieux, un cœur brisé.

**Fin**

**-**

**-**

* * *

_La sentence ?_

_Monsieur le bouton bleu n'attend plus que vous ! :)_


End file.
